Rampage
Summary During the great war many experiments secretly took place in order to combat and quash the Zebra threat, whether it was building power armor, Cloning Ponies, or, even terraforming the planet. One of these sick experiments, Project Eternity was discovering the key to Mass Produced Immortality. The Project resulted in the creation of the Phoenix Talisman Regeneration and Soul Jars, literal non physical magic jars that can hold souls. When mixed together you got a physical body that under any circumstance could not die...if it actually worked. Unfortunately The Experiment had a large number of issues, It needed a proper body in order to work, it drives the user insane regardless, and if it doesn't work it consumes the souls of the victim, not even giving them a proper death. 5 times of failing to prevent ponies from "dying" it was forcefully put onto a dying young filly named Peppermint by her dying mom, as the world fell to Armageddon, hoping bleakly that she would be the one. 140 years a pony was awoken by by the undead from a broken pre war healing chamber. Turns out the filly survived, but suffered amnesia in the process, having no memories of her earlier life. Eventually she got hitched, started a new life with a new name Aristotle, and even had a kid, an oddity in the post apocalyptic hell hole. Like they always do in these sorta stories, things never work out though. One of the souls inside the soul jar powering the Talisman took control of Aristotles body from her and this soul was a Child killer....After regaining consciousness and seeing her own babies blood in her hooves Aristotle realized she could never live the easy life she so desperately wanted and left the village and her husband behind, knowing it could never be. Still wanting to use her powers to "help" the best she can she joined the Reapers, a group of Badasses known throughout the land and demanding respect wherever they go. Eventually climbing to the top of the top, with her new, fitting nickname, Rampage Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 8-A' '''Name: '''Peppermint, Aristotle, Rampage '''Origin: Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''200s, 600+ In Epilogue (When she requires heavy regeneration her body will regenerate into a 5 year old and age rapidly up to her physical 30s) '''Classification: '''Immortal Earth Pony '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand to Hand Combatant, Immortality '(Types 1 and 3), '''Regeneration '(High, regenerated when she was reduced to dust by Glory, noted that nothing on Equus in her experiences was capable of killing her), '''Enhanced Senses, Durability Negation '(With Hoof Claws) '''Attack Potency: Room Level '(Notably Weaker in this form than Blackjack and Glory) | 'Small Town Level '(Able to mangle Tanks and other armored vehicles with ease) 'Speed: Subsonic '(Can Dodge Bullets, kept up with a moving train) | '''Same as before Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Likely Class 25 Striking Strength: Room Level '''(Weaker than Blackjack and Glory) | '''Small Town Level Durability: Room Level '(Regeneration makes her hard to kill) | '''Small Town Level '(Regeneration makes her hard to kill) 'Stamina: High '(Remained Conscious when she had her heart ripped out and as it regenerated) | '''Same as before Range: Melee Range | Same as before Standard Equipment: *'Hoof Claws: '''Rampages armor set, they can pierce through her with ease and she regularly uses them to pull out bullets and other shrapnel. '''Intelligence: Average' normally, Higher with certain spirits in control | Same as before Weaknesses: '''Impossibly Suicidal, Rampage suffers from disassociative personality disorder due to the souls within her, should they manifest they will take control until for a period of time, or until a vital function to the body needs to be regenerated in which case she will regain control, Constant Stressing of her healing ability will put her personalities into flux, if Rampage is obliterated or cut piece by piece she will regenerate into the form of a 5 year old filly and thus be a lot weaker. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: None Notable Key: Filly form | In her prime Category:Project Horizons Category:Fallout Equestria Category:Characters